


A Little Mischief (Un-Scandalous Version)

by Rawrfunkle



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kris POV, Kris is Mute, My Teacher Is Cool So I'm Writing Her An Un-Scandalous Version, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Susie is still a Bully, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrfunkle/pseuds/Rawrfunkle
Summary: In which the Leader hooks up with the Mean Lizard Girl.This sounds so, so weird out of context. And I am so, so sorry.





	1. A Little Un-Scandalous Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My English Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+English+Teacher).



> I'm sorry.

No one can choose who they are in this world. The world is a harsh, unforgiving, annoying place that has no stops, no pauses. And, to top it all off, trying to change who you are will only lead to you either dying, or killing yourself. You, however, have life going well for you. You have a loving family, a whole town that knows your name, and many opportunities laid out in front of you. It feels like everyone in this town loves you. If only you could  _talk to them._  That's right, you have no way of properly communicating to your friends and neighbors.

You're mute. Everybody knows it too, but you haven't done anything so far to help yourself communicate with them properly. You were mute since birth, and haven't even bothered to learn sign language, as if you felt the need to speak was just too overrated. Instead, you'd just point, or nod in the direction of something, or throw up a peace sign. Everybody understands you, of course; except for a girl that you're still trying to figure out.

Her name is Susie. She's a hot-headed, constantly peeved, rather annoying piece of work that tends to threaten people if she finds them standing in her way. Still, although she is constantly called the 'neighborhood bully', you know there's a nicer side to her. It wasn't too long ago when you found out about this; although you can barely remember where how you know, or where you found out about this, you still know. She's a beautiful lady, and she has her quirks, though you know that you could never muster up the courage to say anything to her- not that you can say anything, anyways. 

Now, still on the subject of Susie, what should you do if she's lifted you by your throat again, back against the wall behind you and limbs completely limp? Well, you don't know, but  _that's where you find yourself right now._

"Listen here,  **Kris**. I don't know what you're trying to do, but whatever it is, you better cut that crap out. You know good and well I can't understand your hand-trash." Her voice isn't exactly angelic, sounding as if she's trying her best to sound like a stereotypical male bully, or a butch girl with a sore throat trying to speak. It sounds... kind of nice, in a way; a way that you can't understand, or try to describe. "And if you don't, I'm gonna thrash you," Following this short statement, she pulls her world-famous 'evil face', pulling you closer. "Got it?"

You want to yell at her. You want to say something along the lines of 'do it, then, I'm waiting', but you know you really can't. Instead, you just look up slightly, and give her that same dead stare you usually have on your face. All that escapes her throat in response is an angered growl, throwing you back against the wall. You attempt to stay upright, but only end up falling to your knees. "You're annoying,  **Kris**. You're annoying as sin, and I hope you realize that."

Instead of flipping her off or punching her, or something along those lines, you simply stand back off and dust off your now-dirty jeans. As you look up, you can see a look of general displeasure across Susie's face. There is a moment of silence between you two, before you smirk, your hair still covering your eyes like a brownish-black vale cast over your face. You don't know why you did it, you just did. "I'm still going to thrash you, you know. You're not cute, trying to smirk like a Hallmark movie boy." Another moment of pure silence is traded between you two, before she takes a step back. "You better be prepared next time I see you,  **Kris**." And with that, she pivots, and walks off.

There's no doubt, you will be.


	2. A Little Help (But Un-Scandolous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Kris go out and shop, in order to help keep Sus' needs met. Well, Kris mainly just pays anyways. As always, no cussing in this chapter, for kids.

"So,  **Kris**..."

It's Saturday morning. This morning, sun rose in its typical, beautiful way; and of course, you did too, being the reluctant early riser that you are (blame school). As heavy as the sheets over your body, you managed to power through like the absolute  _beast_  that you are, and actually attempt to be a normal, social member of society. You tried on different clothes today to match your high hopes for the day ahead, forming your ever-perfect hair from the general shaggy mess to something more honorable; a ponytail. Well, that was until you quickly got bored with it and messed it back up. Not every hairstyle fits, right? There's always tomorrow.

Shortly after putting on the exact same clothes as yesterday (given your infinite lack of creativity), you opened the door and were greeted by the unneeded, very much undesirable sound of absolute nothingness. The only sound you could hear throughout the house was simply the chiming of the clock on the wall, and the chirping of the birds outside; who, unlike you, could actually sing and communicate with each other in such a melodic way. You also remember that birds don't speak, and the one that does, you want to throatpunch on a near-hourly basis. Making your way downstairs, you could smell what seems to be a hearty breakfast at first, only for the smell to turn surprisingly bitter, indicating that your breakfast has been  _frigging burnt_.

As you proceeded into the kitchen from your previous location, you saw what appears to be a... surprisingly amazing meal, laid out in your usual spot. Well, except for the fact that somehow, your mother managed to burn the sausage. There's a note next to it, one that you can hardly make out, as it's nothing more than your mother's hurried chicken-scratch of a note. You can faintly make out the words 'work' and 'gone', easily letting you know that she had dashed out the door in an attempt to make it to work. She'll most likely be back at around 3:00 PM, but that's none of your business. All you know is that you get to enjoy your day without being checked on consistently. You know she means well, but sometimes she can get a little bit annoying. You still love your goatmom, though, no doubt.

Fast forward a few minutes later, and you've already left house after flinging the food into the garbage can and grabbing your phone and wallet. From here, you finally got to enjoy your day after a long week of work and chores. A day where you can finally relax, chat with friends, mess around a little, and just have fun in general. So, you began walking down towards Hometown with a good feeling in your soul and a characteristically dull expression. And you would've kept going too, if you hadn't bumped into Susie.

She almost fixed her mouth to yell at you, calling you out for accidentally making contact with her body with your everything, but she quickly paused when she realized it was you. From there, you two properly greeted each other, started talking about each other's mornings, and just generally made good small talk. Though, at this point, we assume that we're all caught up with the story. So why not continue it where you left off, right?

"...You have any big plans today?" This was a question that caught you off-guard, of course. The neighborhood bully, asking if  _you_  had anything to do today? Practically unheard of, especially since she doesn't typically associate or hang out with others. She's just the type to sit around on her own, doing 'Susie Stuff' and not caring about what other people thought of her. But, nonetheless, you decide to respond, simply shaking your head in reply. She understands completely, continuing to speak in that same, butch-as-heck tone. "Ahuh. Are you sure about that, Mr. I Almost Ate Burnt Sausage?" You couldn't... really tell if this was an insult or a compliment at this point, considering that your breakfast was basically ruined, and the vast, endless void of your stomach has went unanswered far too long, longing to consume anything that could pass as food. Then again, she was probably alluding to the fact that you're probably going to get something to snack on later.

Still, you shake your head, nonetheless confirming the fact that no, you aren't going anywhere important any time soon. "Oh," She replies, gaining a small smile on her otherwise expressionless face. "Well, since you and I are both bored as heck, and we ain't got much else to do, you're coming with me; whether you like it or not." ...What the sam-heck, was that supposed to be her invitation to hang out? Because you're pretty sure that's not how one asks politely. Either way, before you're given the chance to truly respond, she rests her clawed hand on your shoulder, giving way to immediate concern. "Are you with me, or not, pipsqueak?"

You finally nod, nearly suffering from a heart attack the moment she finishes speaking. You became her friend just a year ago, and god knows you don't want her to get upset at you. "Great to hear,  **Kris**." There's a moment of hesitation as the clever girl draws her hand away from your still-very-much-shaking shoulder, looking back out towards the street. Following this moment of hesitation is a mutually present, very pleasant moment of silence as the dinosaur would point over to where she's looking, before proceeding to move towards that direction. Without another word being spoken, you follow her, past where the police tape used to be, down the street, and away from Hometown.

...

Eventually, the both of you arrive in front of a rather tall, definitely long building that could only be described as a shopping mall. You've been here before, you just don't know when. Heck, you don't even know the place, though as you look slightly to your right, you could see the words 'Dimmesdale Shopping Mall' on the wall in big, bold, neon red letters. "Here we are," Your scaly friend would say, looking the building over once or twice. "That mall I only heard of once or twice. Jockington said this place is good if you want to look cool and grab a quick snack, but up until now, I've never been here before." You feel both honored and concerned by the fact that you're going to be the one venturing into this place with the neighborhood bully, but then again, you are friends. She'd take notice of your unease quite quickly, proceeding to speak once more in a mocking tone. "What are you, scared? Ya want me to hold your hand? As your mom always said, 'Buddy System Is Best System'! Don't want the big bad strangers to scare you with their 'stranger danger' now!"

At this point you aren't even going to bother, because you really just don't care.

There's a small pause between words as Susie waits for your response, but you only continue to stare forward. "Dang, tough crowd." She says, before continuing forward. "See if you can catch up, dude. I'm not waiting behind for you to follow me. And if you get lost, I'm telling Toriel that it ain't my fault." Needless to say, you begin moving behind her; not because of what she said, but because you don't want  _her_  getting lost in this huge-as-heck mall. Once you reached the front door, it opened automatically, giving way to the fresh smell of faint pines and an ungodly amount of nail polish. She gags in response to this overwhelming aroma, but nonetheless continues inside, non-physically dragging you in as well. It's surprisingly nice inside, appearing mainly pristine. The music also kicks butt, but you don't know what the song in the background actually is, only feeling that this song could fit in some sort of... lunar food court, or whatever.

You first set your eyes on a small pretzel stand in the middle of the lobby, and the enticing aroma nearly sends you off your feet and floating towards it; and the smell does ultimately lead you forward, until your companion speaks once more. "See that store over there?" She points over to a store in the distance, though it takes you a moment to fully locate it. The store in question happens to be named 'Edgy-R-Us', which accurately fits Susie's general style, and- oh god, you know what she wants. You exactly know what she wants. "Let's go check it out. Seems cool." Now, cool ain't the word to describe this place, but you're not the one in control here; she is.

She leads you inside, and you can just barely hear the sound of some punk rock band blasting some tunes; something about misery and business, you can't actually identify the song, same as the one before, but you know this song came out back when being edgy was cool as heck. You strongly dislike the dark atmosphere of this place, but Susie seems to be digging it. You also silently think about the fact that, hey, this place lacks any sort of security, besides the store clerk up front doing whatever it is he or she's doing. You can't even tell their gender they look so tomboyish. 

Susie, while you were looking around at the store and minding your own business, had already managed to pick out some clothes that seemed to fit her style. Not any of the other merchandise, just clothes that she enjoyed looking at. You're honestly quite impressed by her ability to pick out this trash, but quickly become shocked when you realize that this isn't just any ol' trash; it's overpriced trash. After putting the clothes on the front counter, Susie drew her family's credit card from her back pocket and waited patiently for her clothes to be rung through.

A minute or two passes before all is done. The total easily comes out to around $162, which completely baffles you as you nearly gasp in surprise... but then remember that you don't typically show that much emotion to anything, so you just remain silent and watch as your lizzy frenn passes the credit card over to the cashier. There's a moment of hesitation as the lad- girl- thing lets out a tired, annoyed sigh, before attempting to swipe the card and punch in the required amount due.

Except, it never actually goes through.

"Miss," The cashier would start, looking over towards her with a look of sheer disgruntlement on its face. "Your card has been declined. It says here that you only have $12.04 in your bank account." ...Well, that's just depressing. There's a look of sheer embarrassment and concern in her expression, prepared to grab the clothes and throw them at the cashier's face, up until you reach into your back pocket and _unsling_  your wallet. You then proceed to silently sob as you're prepared to waste $162 well-earned dollars, money that you've been saving for college.

There's a sense of stillness in the air once more; you're about to cry from losing your cash, Susie's in awe, and the cashier just does not  _care, it never did_. You pass the card over, and the cashier swipes it, officially sealing the pact and confirming that you have indeed lost  **$162 dollars**. A single, imaginary tear would roll down your cheek as you shove the card back in your wallet and tuck it away, but a feeling of warmth and generosity clings to your heart, knowing that you just helped out a friend that barely has any clothes to begin with.

...The rest of the trip around the mall was something interesting, but still silent. It wouldn't take long for you both to return back to Hometown, still carrying two bags of hot garbage without Susie's assistance. Still, though, you don't complain, mostly because you lack any way of complaining. Once you make it back to the border of the town, though, Susie would finally break the silence. "Err,  **Kris**..." Her voice would be softer, more kind than usual, showing some form of sincerity. "Thank you, back there. For, uh, paying for my clothes and stuff. It really means a lot to me." You'd simply shrug as she takes the bags from your small-ish hands, flashing a smile at you. "Thank you."

Then, she hugs you.

"Well, I'll probably see you around, then." The lizgirl steps away from you shortly after, now feeling embarrassed, yet still appearing very much happy with the outcome of the trip to the mall. "Bye."

And with that, she walks off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought the last chapter took place after Deltarune? Hah, nah, it takes place before the game. Thanks for sticking around, see ya'll fellas later.

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve an F for this.
> 
> The basic context behind this story is that it's just a Mute kid falling in love with a Bully, or the other way around, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> I also added a Trello Roadmap for Chapter 2, including reader ideas (in comments and such).
> 
> https://trello.com/b/qFqa5UVG/that-one-goddamn-story-that-isnt-on-hiatus


End file.
